You Don't See Me
by Dreamcatcher511
Summary: .A one shot on Cry's feelings for Pewdiepie. Based off the song You Don't See Me by Safetysuit. I hope you like it! Rated T for language. One-sided Pewdiecry and a One-shot.


**Hey everyone...I am going through MAJOR writers block and I haven't been able to think of a way to continue Light and Dark...I will though but until then I am going to write one-shots and they will each have a song that goes with them. When reading this, listen to the song, it makes the story so much better. This is a one shot about Cry and his thoughts on Pewdiepie. It's a one sided Pewdiecry fic. The song, for those who want to know, is called You don't see me by Safetysuit. In the story, Cry is listening to the song. Italics are the song lyrics.**

_I'd like to tell you, and I'd like to say, how I, I feel right now._

Every time we play a co-op game I just can't help but feel little butterflies. But I just keep those feelings to myself because if he ever found out, he wouldn't return those feelings.

_And I'd like to follow, you down the hall and see where it goes from there. Oh but you, you don't care..._

He has a girlfriend, and a beautiful one at that. All he sees us as are Bros. Nothing more, nothing less. If he even saw my real face, I would bet my entire life that he wouldn't see me as a Bro any more. I wouldn't be as interesting. I would follow him anywhere and he knows that, but he doesn't care, not really.

_Cause you don't see me that way, you don't see the way I look at you, when you are not looking at me._

I watch his videos everyday when I am feeling down, and in my mind I can't help but see us together. Us living together and enjoying life. But all dreams end and reality drags us through it's cold halls.

_I wish that I could tell you every single thought I ever had about you and me._

I want to tell him, but he would never return those feelings. He would only be disgusted by me and never talk to me again...no he wouldn't Cry, he's still your friend and Pewds doesn't have a mean bone in his body. He would probably still talk to you, but not as often...

_But you don't see me that way_

Hell, he hasn't even seen my face. How could he see me the way I see him when he barely knows me. Knows about the scars of my past. I swear I love him, but he could never love me back. He can't even see me.

_And I'd like to hold you here in my arms and have you never leave._

All the time I just wish that I could hold him when he's sad, scared, or just because I can. But he has Marzia and nothing will change that.

_And I'd like to give you all that I have to have you stay with me._

I'd give him all of my love. All of my support. I'd do anything for him, but why can't he just see me. I'm not that bad of a friend. Am I?

_Oh but you don't see me, you don't see me that way_

Every time I say "Hello friend!" I can't help but feel my heart break just a bit. Every fucking time it always ends up happening!

_You don't see the way I look at you when you are not looking at me. I wish that I could tell you every single thought I ever had about you and me, but you don't see me that way._

How could I even feel this way about him. He lives in another country for fucks sake! I always think about him though. The way he parts his hair. His perfect eyes. That amazing smile that always manages to melt me. But he doesn't know that I see that as well as Marzia does. And he never will.

_I stare at you across the room, will maybe make a move at you._

Every Skype call just makes it worse. His accented voice filling my thoughts and his beautiful face on the monitor. I can never help but to touch where his cheek is, and despite the fact that I know it's just a picture, it feels like he really is there. I try to flirt some, but he always thinks I'm joking so I just go with it.

_I don't think you'd take it too well..._

If he ever knew that I wasn't joking, I don't know what it would do to our friendship. Probably ruin it, or almost ruin it. He might try and hook me up with other people, but he wouldn't return the feeling I have for him.

_I steal another glance or two, or maybe take a chance with you, but you, you don't need me, you don't even see me!_

I keep a picture of him in my wallet. Each time I look at it I think of his voice and push on through the day. He doesn't need me, so why is it that I need him?

_Cause you see me that way, you don't see the way I look at you when you are not looking at me_

I remember September. It was stupid and I was drunk. I told him how I really felt over Skype. He looked at me, or as best as he could since he couldn't really see me, and told me I was drunk and I needed sleep. A few months later, he mentioned September and while it was done teasingly, I still blushed and felt my heart break again. After I just continued on with my life, slowly falling for him more. Into the hole he created once he came into my life.

_I wish that I could tell you every single thought I ever had about you and me, but you don't see me that way..._

I want to tell him. To have him know the truth with having to be drunk, or sleep-deprived, or whatever. But I just can't. I don't think I could take the rejection.

_No, you don't see me that way.._

"_No, you don't see me that way..."_ I softly sang the last line and turned off my iPod. I went over everything the song said in my mind. I felt tears start to run down my cheeks. I hate this! Why did I fall for him? I sat there crying till there were no more tears to cry, before walking to the bathroom and wiping away the tears I had cried.

I walked back to my computer and noticed that Pewdie was calling me on Skype. Clicking on the accept call button, I put on my head set and said the same words I always did...

"Hello, friend!"

**I had to write this... the fact that I cried while writing this must be good. Or bad...I don't really care. Again, until my writers block passes over, I am going to be writing a bunch of different one-shots, but I don't know if they all are going to be about Pewdie or Cry or what...They will just come into my mind when I am listening to a song so I know that each one will have a song to go with it, but it might not be like this. The song may or may not be a big part of the story so just watch for that. Until next time! -Dreamcatcher511**


End file.
